1. Technical Field
The present invention relates to an input device, a display system and an input method.
2. Related Art
In the related art, as an input device that is used in a computer such as a tablet type computer and the like, a configuration is known in which the display surface of a display is operated by a stylus (for example, refer to JP-A-2002-189567). The configuration of JP-A-2002-189567 discloses a method which detects various operations such as a tab, a stroke, a hold and a drag that are performed by the stylus and simulates a gesture of a pointing device such as a mouse that is associated for each operation. In this manner, an input device in which a predetermined operation is directly input by the stylus has a simple configuration, so that it is possible to perform an intuitive operation. In order to utilize the input device, for example, in the configuration of JP-A-2002-189567, if the computer detects the hold of the stylus, the computer simulates the second mouse button click of the mouse. This enables the computer to process the operation by the stylus as the operation of the mouse having two more buttons. In this case, if the operation that is classified into the hold of the stylus is performed, the computer performs a processing to feedback the operation in a visible manner, thereby operating the stylus in the similar sense to using the mouse.
In the configuration of JP-A-2002-189567, the computer classifies the operation of the stylus, and performs a processing such as feedback with respect to the hold operation. However, such an action requires a computer configuration which is intended to use the stylus. For example, a dedicated device driver program suitable for using the stylus or the function of an operating system corresponding to the above position input operation is needed. For this reason, the method of the related art is not a method that can be applied to a general-purpose computer without a particular configuration.